Tears For My Enemies
by lckyalice
Summary: When I was eleven, I thought I had been present with the perfect escape. My life had become a story, a fairytale. But I should have remembered how all fairytales end. Not with those comforting disneyfied lies, but with the stuff of blood-soaked nightmares. *Marraige Law Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K Rowling, and all BTVS belong to Joss Whedon, I do not make any money from this, and I own nothing..at all...

Prologue

We are all caught in times terrible rhythms. Born from one void we surrender unto another. In between our steps fall into that well trodden pattern. We grow, we reproduce, we decay, and we die. The same patterns performed by interchangeable pieces. The things we learn, the people who touch our lives, the brave and the vain, the honest and the cowardly, the craven and the kind we lose it all in the end. Yet what is it that we really lose? Despite the entanglements of memory, the past is gone forever; it will not come this way again. The future rushes ever onwards, ever elusive, evaporating as we reach out to grasp it. All we will ever have, all we will ever lose is this moment, this present, this eternal now. There is nothing else.

As a child loneliness was my only constant; books my only companions. I threw myself into each new tale with such abandon because I wanted to lose myself in that maze of words. I was always disappointed when the story finished and I had to find the way back to myself again. Back to a world that doesn't understand me filled with people who fear difference and punish it when they see it… Plain Jane, Brainy Janey.

When I was eleven, I thought I had been present with the perfect escape. My life had become a story, a fairytale. It began with a woman who could have stepped from the pages of one of my tales; a witch. She told me I was different special and she brought a letter which invited me to attend a school where that difference would be accepted and appreciated: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first the reality of unicorns, of werewolves, of magic itself distracted me but the loneliness soon began to gnaw at me again. I tried, I really did. I told myself if only I could show them, make them see… I drove myself harder than anyone as if that would win me friends. But even amongst the different I was a freak, ignored, mocked, tortured in ways big and small. Then I was saved from trolls by my Storybook Knights: Harry and Ron. Ron unpromising beginning a tentative friendship grew until we were The Gryffindor Three, The Golden Trio, incomparable, indefatigable, inseparable.

But I should have remembered how all fairytales end. Not with those comforting disneyfied lies, but with the stuff of blood-soaked nightmares. Cedric's death in our fourth year made me realize all connections can be severed, all knights can be defeated, anyone can meet their match. This new war with Voldemort was going to kill most of us. It wasn't just about Harry; it was about ALL of us. Every Muggle, every squib, every magical person. I wouldn't live to see my twentieth birthday. I wouldn't marry, nor have children. I would never see how my story ended.

I lived my life in constant terror. Everything could be ripped away from me every moment of every day. The mind has a tremendous capacity to cope. It was all too easy to become accustomed to the terror, until it felt familiar and familiarity breed complacency. With attention focused on Harry it was all too easy to delude myself that my family and I were safe.

They attacked my home on the Christmas Eve of my sixth year. Voldemort and his Deatheaters had been unsettlingly quiet. I wanted one day with my family one day to forget about the war. So I ignored the tension in the air, the instinct to run…

I wasn't sure what woke me to be honest, but when I did awaken, the room was filled with an oppressive, pregnant silence. The lack of sound was in itself unnerving. My mum snored, light snores that I could hear if I strained, but I couldn't hear anything…and it was cold, chills chasing up my arms and every hair on end. I couldn't breath, I was so afraid. It caught in my throat, drowning me in a sea of sadness and it was hard to think, to feel anything but that paralyzing fear… The knob turned, slowly, like in a horror movie and I grabbed for my wand bringing it up, but my hand shook…I couldn't still it, couldn't focus. My mother stood in the open doorway, but there was a masked figure with her. My eyes widened, I wanted to fire a spell but the words froze on my lips. My mother's body dropped to the floor, beautiful brown eyes staring up at nothing… My heart clenched, it was hard to breathe.

Sound rushed back with an agonizing pop, I could hear my father screaming, begging, and everything was too loud. I wanted to move and I couldn't and even blinking felt like a small eternity. My wand was raised but I couldn't even form the words to fire the spell. Too slow. The robed figure stepped towards me, my wand moved. Too slow.

I could only see my mum's beautiful brown eyes and hear my father screaming. And then blackness swept over me.

2 days later

DECEMBER 26

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ronald Weasley asked, disbelief lacing his words, his face too pale. Hermione Granger, by turns annoying and adorable but undeniably vivacious, always reminding you she was there. How could she be gone?!

"Kingsley was at the house, Ron, "mum whispered her eyes bloodshot from crying. I was numb. Why would anyone go after her?!

"Did they look for her?" it was nearly yelled. Ginny glared at me, putting a soothing hand on mum's arm. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying.

"Aurors are out tracing spells at this moment, her parents-she wasn't in the house Ron." I glanced at Harry whose face was blank; I think he was in shock.

"Do you think she's dead?" he asked voice hollow.

"They would have put her body on display; they'd want us to know." Ginny cut in, her face was too pale "She has to be alive; they must want something from her." It didn't seem likely, but I wanted to believe her words more than anything.

"Why would they take her instead of killing her?" This from George, I shot him a glare.

"Would you rather she be dead?"

"That's not-"George started angrily.

"-what he meant!" Fred finished defending his twin. I stood angrily, pushing my chair back.

"Why are we just sitting here we need to find her!"

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait for the Aurors to finish their search, we don't' even know where to start." Dad whispered, I looked around at their pale faces not believing my ears.

"You're just going to sit here while she's out there being tortured?!"

"You don't know-"

"They hell I don't!" I flung my arms up in the air, "She's Muggleborn! Harry's best chum, you think they took her to have a tea party?!" No one said anything; I shook my head, "That's what I thought."

I was burning, skin blistering, aching, and hurting.

Dying.

He stood over me, anger a touchable thing, his grey eyes were heavy with it. I coughed, wheezing in pain, I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to get a steady breath. Avery was watching me, eyes alert, interested. He licked his lips when I winced as one of the blisters on my arm burst. My flesh was seared, blistering and bleeding; my vision was white with pain.

What do you know?

I blinked up at the ceiling my heart squeezing, blood running cold and stomach turning. There was a smell, thick and heavy, crawling down my throat.

Burning

The pain was so much I couldn't even draw breath to scream, to beg to plead.

Dying

The Death Eater made a sound, aggravation, he aimed his wand at me, a silent spell and the damage was gone. My skin whole and perfect, but my bones ached, my throat raw...

Who is in the Order?

"I don't know."

Crucio

"Do you feel like talking yet?" I glared at Lucius Malfoy, wiping at my bleeding lip, the right side of my face was numb.

"I don't know where the Headquarters are!" the words were hissed, defiant. My hair was plastered to my head, the strands weighed down with water. An invisible forced slammed into my body, my head hit the stone floor, stars appearing in my vision.

"I know you do Mudblood!" Another spell hit me in the chest, my back arched, hands clawing at the floor as thousands of tiny sparks traveled through my body it felt like tiny needles were dancing all over my insides.

"What is Harry Potter after?" a different question, but one I would no sooner answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spit blood on the floor and he made a disgusted sound.

"You're lying; we know Dumbledore was searching for something. He and Harry know what it is. Which means you must know what it is because that blasted boy can't figure anything out himself!" the words were screamed into my face, I glared harder.

"Crucio!" Pain bowed my spine tearing a scream from my throat; liquid fire replaced the blood in my veins, burning through my body at a quick pace. My heart skipped a beat, my breath caught in my throat as I clawed at the ground in agony.

"Tell me what they are looking for!" Lucius grabbed a hand full of my hair, jerking my head into an odd angle that forced another cry from my throat, when I didn't answer he released me, I closed my eyes sucking in a breath when another current of water hit me in the face, drowning me. He kept the water on me as I choked and clawed at the floor, my lungs screaming for air.

"Avery has been waiting to play with you all night, I will give him to you if you don't' answer my questions right this instant!"

I coughed violently, not bothering to sit up. "I'm not going to tell you anything…"

"Let me have her Malfoy, just for an hour." Avery sounded eager; I glanced at the taller Death Eater. His dark eyes were shinning with anticipation, hands almost lovingly caressing his wand. I didn't want him to touch me…

The elder Malfoy raised a brown a smirk playing on his lips, "What have you in mind?"

"Maybe she needs a more direct approach, eh?" he came towards me all smirks and swaying hips. When he reached out to touch me I recoiled. "Not bad looking for a Mudblood." his long fingers captured my chin forcing me to look at him. "You'll scream for me won't you pet?"

I swallowed hard, fear tightening in my belly, "Don't you dare touch me."

The words were whispered but firm. He laughed, other hand shooting out to grab my thigh, he pulled and I fell back wards as his hand cupped me. Tears rushed to my eyes and I angrily raked my nails down his face.

"Stupid Death Eater!" I wriggled and clawed, he had to move his hand to grab mine. I spit at him and his eyes went comically wide. A laugh bubbled up from my throat; hands were rough on my wrist.

"Leave us Lucius."

My laughter died, and soon gave way to tears.

January 1st

"What is your name?" Dolohov asked with a sinister smile, I glared at him even as I answered.

"Hermione Jane Granger." The dark haired Wizard chuckled to himself, casually leaning a hip against the chair I was tied to. It had only been a week, not even, but it felt as if I'd been with them for much longer. We were in the dungeon still…the light dim, even with torches on the wall.

"Tell me…pet…how are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, even as the truth was forced from my lips, "Like hell."

"Did you not enjoy Avery's affections?" Lucius asked sweetly.

"No…" the word was whispered, anger boiling up from deep inside me.

"Do you know what the Order is planning?"

"No." I answered, the Order did not keep us school children in Order business, I had nothing on the Order. Lucius and Dolohov looked a little surprised, but he quickly carried on.

"Who is in the Order?"

"MM-" I pursed my lips shut, the truth held on the tip of my tongue. The Death Eater in front of me smiled.

"Who is in the Order?" I shook my head, to afraid to open my mouth at all.

"Who-Is-In-The-Order?" he asked, punctuating each word. When I shook my head again, he backhanded me roughly. I cried out in pain, head snapping painfully. "Give them to me now!"

I inhaled sharply, "The cat that is human but not, the same faced people with two names-Ah!"

The slap came again, he spat at me, "I do not need Riddles! Give me names!"

"M—"I bit my tongue, hard. The pain helped to clear my head. Lucius cursed, grabbing a hand full of my hair in a tight grip.

"What is Potter hiding?!" Dolohov snapped, the truth was lodged in my throat, ready to spill from my lips. I clamped down hard on my tongue; I would not give them away.

"What is it Granger?" the words were whispered next to my ear, I opened my mouth, "Vo-" I clamped down hard again, biting my tongue. I tasted the coppery taste of blood, tears burned my eyes.

"Why don't you just give up Mudblood?" he asked, I dropped my head, my body shaking.

"What is he hiding?" Lucius was in my face, arms gripping the back of my chair. I opened my mouth, the truth so terribly close to spilling out.

"Hocr-"my mouth shut with a snap, I gagged as blood filled my mouth.

I'd bit my tongue in half.


	2. Colors

Colors

*Three months later*

There is a color to pain, a color darker than black that consumes your whole vision and drowns all thoughts from your head, steals the breath right from your lungs. I was drowning in an endless sea of pain, my throat raw from screaming, my body trembling in pain and weariness. There were times when I'd stare out the window of my cell and wonder where they were. My heroes, I hoped everyday that they would come and save me from a fate worse than death. But no one ever came and my captors took great pleasure in telling me how everyone already thought I was dead, they weren't looking anymore. I knew deep down inside that it was a lie, my friends would never stop looking, they would know I was still alive! They had to…

But the tortured continued. For days…weeks, my days were full of pain and blood and screaming. And I knew that I would die here. The good guys were not going to come; maybe they'd given up hope?

The ceiling was cracked and peeling in places, discolored from water damage... If I disconnected myself from my human body, then it didn't hurt so much… The physical pain, if I pretended to be somewhere else or think about the spells and such from school, then I could almost push the pain to where I couldn't feel what they were doing to me…almost.

My arms shook with the effort to push him away, but even still he kept a steady pace, each thrust sending sharp pains through my abdomen. I've learned that he loved it more when I screamed, so I stopped screaming. No matter how rough, how much it hurt, I didn't utter a sound. It's ironic how even after people go missing, you hear about it and never think it could happen to you. Never really stop to think if it did what would I do? I never thought about, I hadn't realized what a big possibility it was, and now…

He never tried to paralyze my body or use a silencing charm; he loved the struggle, the pleading, sadistic bastard…

There were days when I'd wish for death, to weak to keep on taking the abuse. It shamed me to realize I wasn't as strong as I thought I was, as everyone else thought I was. They learned long ago that I wouldn't talk to them. But it became some sick game to torture me. I was their slave, to do with as they pleased. Potter's girlfriend soiled by the enemy. When Knott was done with me, he rolled away. The dark haired Death Eater was one of my regular tormenters. I blinked back tears as I stared up at the ceiling with its peeling paint.

"Not running that little filthy mouth tonight are you?!" Knott laughed, pinching my cheeks harshly. I jerked my face out of his grasp with a scowl, tears forgotten. He was tall, taller than Lucius and more solid, I learned the hard way that he actually knew how to use the muscles Mother Nature had given him. One of my goals in life was to wipe that smug smile off his face and make him eat it!

"Seeing as you've only got half a brain, it's useless to waste breaths on you." I replied coolly, I had yet to move from my spot on the filthy ground because my lower body was aching, my knee swollen from last week's beating. Avery had managed to pop it out of place. When they left I popped it back, but it was healing at a normal pace, unaided by magic. I knew I'd probably have permanent nerve damage. At once his dark eyes narrowed, he yanked a hand full of my hair, the other hand coming up to slap me in the face so hard my neck snapped with the force of it.

"Not so mouthy now-"his words were cut off as I swung back, the punch less harmful because of my position on the floor. He released my hand, going to his nose, it didn't hurt as much as I would have liked but it did hurt.

"Why do you let her knock you around?" this from Avery who had just entered the room dressed in Death Eater garb.

"I'm not." Knott got to his feet while slipping his pants further up his legs. I was still tense as I got to my feet expecting him to reach out and strangle me to death. He almost did it once, it was my fault. I had insulted his intelligence a little too much; I would have died if it wasn't for Malfoy. I could feel the familiar cramps starting low in my abdomen, it happened almost every time with Knott. I'm pretty sure it wasn't normal, but then again nothing about my situation was normal.

Rape is never welcomed.

Knott made a move towards me and I backed up nearly tripping over my own feet, "You've already wasted too much time, Malfoy will be back soon and you know how touchy he is when you handle his new pet!" Avery snapped. I swallowed, hard eyes narrowed at Knott, he sniggered and raised his wand, my eyes widening as the green jet of light his me in the chest so hard I was blasted off my feet, pain wracking my body.

And once again I was swallowed by the color of pain, praying for my heroes who never came.

*Harry's POV*

The grounds were silent, empty. I think everyone inside the castle were in shock still. Today they made it official. That Hermione was dead, I didn't believe it. There was no body. Hermione was-IS one of my best friends and a main part of why Voldemort has yet to best me. If she were truly dead there would be a body. They would want to parade it around to humiliate her and cause one of us to do something stupid. She COULDN'T be dead.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, Ginny sat down beside me, eyes on the lake. She hugged the lavender coat closer around her, skin pale. The squid lazily waved a tentacle at us; I didn't manage to wave back. It all seemed so surreal, like I was walking through a dream. I kept expecting Hermione to bust through the common room entrance waving her books around and scolding us for not doing homework.

"I saw Ron snogging Lavender senseless when I left the common room…" her words were whispered, my jaw ticked. It was no secret that Hermione and Ron had almost been a couple, it seemed so…wrong that he was moving on so quickly.

"You don't really think she's dead do you?" Ginny asked looking at me, I shook my head.

"No!" I replied firmly, "If she was…It would hurt worse than it does already. If she were dead, I'd be dying inside right now and so would you." For a moment she didn't say anything, the moon glinting off her red hair. She looked pale, eyes wide.

"I don't want her to be dead," there was a slight waver in her voice, "She's my best friend, and she's HERMIONE!"

"I know." My throat felt tight, my vision blurred and I took off my glasses rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"She's out there, I know she is! She's probably fighting, not complying with whatever those stupid Death Eaters want her to do!" Ginny replied fiercely.

But if she was and they thought she'd be useless to them then she'd really be dead. "I bet Malfoy knows something, "she replied angrily tossing a rock into the lake. "Did you see him as the ceremony." She scowled and I nodded closing my eyes.

He had been grinning like a loon; Ron had literally flown off the bench to attack him when the Slytherin started laughing. I think even his house mates were shocked at his reaction. Even more shocking, no one gave Ron detention for giving the blonde a busted lip and bloody nose. In fact it was Draco who received detention, from his own head of house.

I put my glasses back on and cleared my throat, "If she's alive-"

"Don't say IF, she IS alive." She ran a hand through her hair, eyes blazing with determination.

I smiled slightly, "We will find her Ginny."

"How?" she asked voice cracking, at this I had no answer.

Ron's POV*

"How do you feel?" I asked Lavender. Her breathing was slightly irregular but she nodded smiling.

"It hurt a little at first, but-but it was nice I guess…." I guess. "I'm kind of surprised, "she replied hesitantly. We were in my room. As a prefect I got my own room, no need to sneak around.

"Why?" I asked with a frown, she gave me wide brown eyes. The sheet sliding to reveal the smooth expanse of her hip, the skin was slightly red. I smoothed a hand down her side, "Did I hurt you bad?"

She shook her head, blond hair sliding over her shoulder, "In the beginning it was a little rough…But like I said, you got better and it was nice." Smiling she cuddled up to my side. I absent mindedly put an arm around her waist. It was sort of awkward of a position…

"I thought you and Hermione were…together…" she whispered, fingers idly trailing down my chest. My throat clenched at the thought of my brown haired witch. I pictured her smiling face; the way she used to roll her eyes, and get mad when I cursed…She'd never call me Ronald again.

"No." the answer was short, clipped, I squeezed Lavender slightly, "Let's not talk about Hermione right now."

"I know you miss her Ron, I won't be angry…"

Sighing I rolled away from her, swinging my legs out of the bed, "I brought you up here, to be with you Lavender, not with thoughts of Hermione okay!"

She looked startled, "I know but, she only just died-"

"I don't want to talk about it! I'm fine!"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, "I'm sorry…"

Shaking my head I pulled on my boxers, "Forget it, I'm going to shower."

*Malfoy's POV*

Dolohov had her pinned against the wall, his dark brown hair falling hazardously around his sharply angled face. She had fought him, run around the small space of her cell as he paced her, teasing her like the predator he was. She hadn't even noticed me at first; all of her attention was on the other Death Eater, her whole body tense, ready for a fight. There were bruises dancing along her pale skin, she looked half dead already…I was brought here on Father's orders. Rape Granger, until she gave up names of people in the Order. It was a task, a test…one I wasn't positive I wanted.

"Fuck!" Dolohov cursed silently, against my will, my eyes trailed to where he was. She was shoved in a corner, both hands in front of her. I could see her trying to push him away, her arms shook, but she had long ago tired and Dolohov was not giving up. He gripped her legs in a bruising grip, head buried in her shoulder as his body pounded in and out of hers. Our eyes met and I forced a smirk onto my lips…Her jaw clenched, Dolohov pulled away, his seed spurting out from his body coating her thighs. She half slid half fell, but caught herself. They'd given her what looked like a potato sack or something to cover her body. But it was so dirty and torn that it highlighted all of the rough spots on her body…

"You have to try her." Dolohov buckled his pants, spitting at the bushy haired girls feet. Her face went red with anger, my smirk returned this time genuine. She leapt forward, jumping onto his back and scratching at his face. He yelped, slamming her against the wall repeatedly until she let go and slid to her butt, the air knocked out of her.

"Looks like one hell of a ride." I commented, eyeing the bloody gashes on his face, they were starting to bleed. "I don't require an audience, you may go." I dismissed him airily, he glared at me,

"Look here-"

"No," I cut in, "This is my home, not yours, my father's prisoner which he choose to share with me, you were here already which I do not think Father even knew about. So run along like a good little minion before I let him know exactly who's to blame when his little pet shows up broken." The other Death Eater glared at me, cursing me under his breath as he stomped past me. When he was gone I turned to the prisoner, a sneer curling my lip.

She glared at me.

*Hermione's POV*

I guess once you've reached hell there is no where left for you go. You may wish to go somewhere, like a true death or heaven but you can't. You're stuck in an endless circle of pain and torture and hopelessness and it seems against the code of good guys to want to just give up and so you kept fighting and it hurt worse to know that soon you wouldn't be able to anymore.

Right now I could do anything but stare at my current hell and wish for death. Draco Malfoy stood against the far wall a smirk on his handsome face. He was taller than when I had last seem him, his hair longer. Now brushing the tips of his broad shoulders. No longer was he the boy from Hogwarts, but I'd hardly call him a man. More like an overgrown coward. I bet he found amusing that I was in his father's clutches, a Slave among other things with nothing but rags to cover my body, dirt marrying my skin, bruises dancing along my body. My hair tangled and dirty, he thought it all so very amusing.

"Come closer and let me wipe the smirk from your face Malfoy." I sneered, voice raspy from screaming. I fought not to wince, it didn't even sound like me.

"I'm afraid I'll catch something, my father has made it a habit I see, to let any one who wants to fuck you into the floor. It's no doubt you've probably got crabs or something!" His words stung and I looked away, out the picture window of the room. The landscape outside was dark, and peaceful unlike the hell inside my head.

"Why don't you go crawl under a rock and die or something?" rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my knees, leaning my head against the wall. I heard his clothing ruffle, footsteps, coming closer,

"My father thought I'd enjoy manhandling you a bit, make you say my name." there was laughter in his voice. Hatred bubbled up inside me, trembling on the tip of the abyss.

"The only way I'd say your name, is to tell you goodbye when you're on your way straight into hell."

He was in front of me now, "I see you still got that Gryffindor fire." He smiled, looking pleased. "Dolohov has become a fan of yours already, "the room was getting colder, it always did at night, or maybe it was my own fears manifesting themselves at the mention of Dolohov. Stupid slimy git. "You know the Ministry is thinking of passing a law, a marriage law to promote better understanding between Muggle and Purebloods," the Slytherin snorted, "What a load of shit."

Brown eyes met silver, "You're lying."

"Nope, I'm afraid not." he squatted down so he could look me in the eye, "I couldn't believe it either when I heard it. Apparently it was my father's idea, you see. My father had the brilliant idea that if we caught you, Potter would be so distraught he'd do something foolish. Unfortunately he didn't, so I guess he didn't really care when you went missing."

"You're lying!" I snapped angrily.

"Oh no I'm not. You see the whole world thinks you're dead already. They had this whole ceremony at school with candles and a picture of your ugly face." He smiled gesturing with his hands, looking up into nothing as if reliving it, "I bet you'll be happy to know that the red headed ape made a scene, crying and screaming about you not REALLY being dead. Potter just sat there, soaking it all in. I bet they were finally glad to be rid of you." When he reached out to touch me I knocked his hand away, fury racing through my veins. "McGonagall of course cried, her favorite bloody pupil finally gone? No more annoying questions?!" he feigned a hurt look, "Oh how we'd miss her!" He stood, I looked away from him tears biting at my eyes, but I'd be damned if he saw me cry.

"At the time I thought you were dead too! Our house had a party you know, in honor of you, one less Mudblood in the world. It was beautiful." I stood slowly, body trembling, "There was a plan… Father would take you. Potter would do something stupid and then we'd take him to Voldemort. But as I said before. He did nothing, said nothing, in fact they've forgotten all about you. Ron's got himself a new girlfriend, Lavender Brown I'm sure you know her." He licked his thin lips, "She's good shag." My lips trembled, eyes hot, "I told father you wouldn't give up your dirty little secrets, not for anything. But I guess he thought it a bad idea to just kill you. Thought it would be fun to take you for himself. Force you onto your back, between those knobby little knees and hear you scream." I fought down the bile in my throat, stomach turning as I thought about that first night… "I bet you liked it…" the words were whispered right next to my ear, it was only then that I realized I had closed my eyes, the tears I tried to hold back coming forth. I turned my hand connecting hard with Malfoy's pale face. I heard the slap echo in the room, my hand going numb with it.

I saw him almost reach up to touch the red handprint on his cheek, but he stopped himself. With an angry growl he shoved my body against the wall. Hands on my thighs, holding them open as he fit his body flat against mine. I grunted with the force of it.

"You are at MY mercy Mudblood. We are not children anymore and you are as good as dead."

Swallowing I glared hard at him, "I hate you!"

"Stupid cunt, I'd bet you'd like me to fuck you, "his face was impossibly close to mine.

"I'd die before I let you touch me!"

He cocked a head to the side," you mean like this?!" His hand was suddenly dangerously close to my entrance, I stiffened in his arms, withering in his grasp.

"You'd like it so much, you'd probably beg me not to stop, " he moved his hand, pelvis pushing into mine and I winced when he rubbed a sore spot, "But I, like you, would DIE before I lay with you." He released me quickly and I slid to the floor, body trembling in fear and humiliation.

"Have a nice night Granger." He tossed a smirk my way and stride from the room. The only sound that night was my cries against the empty wall.


	3. Scream

I would like to thank you readers for taking the time to read and review, I appreciate the feedback, and no i can't answer any questions that may give away the plot *evil grin*, Enjoy.

Alyce

Scream

(Ron's POV)

Sometimes when I'm alone I can almost hear her calling my name, chastising me in that voice she used to do, I can imagine her bushy hair and fiery eyes. I can feel her hands on my arms; smell that lavender stuff she'd wear sometimes. And then reality would come back and it would all crumble and I'd realize that it wasn't her calling me, wasn't her phantom touches I was feeling, it was just my imagination.  
I took another shot of the fire whiskey and winced as it burned a trail down my throat. The whiskey had been Dean's but as a Prefect it gave me the authority to confiscate it. I had better uses of it anyway. I looked down at the photo of Hermione, she hadn't known I had taken it, so much was her concentration on the homework she was doing. Her photo self looked up, eyes widening and then she smiled, that small smile she had only for me before tucking her hair behind her ear and looking back down at her books.

Why did she have to leave us? Why did this have to happen to her?! Angry tears flooded my eyes and I took a long gulp of the whiskey straight from the bottle, letting the amber liquid liquefy my thoughts, smoothing them away…letting my forget about my bushy haired witch…

*Lavenders POV*

I found him in his room, he took a shot just as I walked in, there was a fallen picture of Hermione by his bed, the glass was broken her photo self looking a bit disgruntled.

"Ronald…" He looked up at my voice giving me a lopsided grin. Lazy green eyes blinked at me.

"Hey Lavner..." he dropped the glass and held his hands out to me, "C'mere, let me hol' you eh pet?" He smiled blinking slowly. I went to him sitting next to him on the bed and let him wrap his arms about me.

"What did you do to the picture?" I wasn't angry, how could I be? It was no secret that he and Hermione were on the road to a relationship before she was taken. And no matter how hard he will try and forget her, he won't…But even knowing that I can't seem to give him up.  
"Broke it Lav, she's gone n'ever gonna come back ta me so I don' need a bloody pic-a-ture to remember her!" he squeezed me slurring his words,

"I've got you n's all I n-need cause you'll never leave me right?"

I looked over at him, he peered down at me with wide glossy eyes, and I couldn't tell him no…

"Make love to me lav," he giggled at his own words, giggled! "Love lav, haha, lav loves me," he leaned towards me capturing my mouth in a sloppy kiss, dropping us back onto the bed in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. As he trailed sloppy kisses down my neck I was left staring up at the ceiling and wondering if this was what I really wanted…

March 1998

"Stupid Bloody Ministry!" Ginny stormed into the common room angrily flinging down the paper. I looked up from the book in my lap confused.

"Did you hear?!" she took out a letter and thrust it in my hands, "Dad just wrote said that the Ministry is thinking of passing a marriage law to promote unity among purebloods and Muggle borne's!" brown eyes blazing she threw herself into the over stuffed chair by the fire, "Are they retarded! They are sending these poor witches to slaughter!"

I looked down at the letter in my hands.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've just heard from your father that the Ministry is passing a marriage law. It hasn't come into affect as of yet but within three months your father says it will be. As you are underage it will not affect you but I'm afraid Harry will be of age in just a few months and it will force him to pick a bride as well as Ron. I thought it best you hear it from me now than in the paper later. Your father is working on a way to throw it out but it doesn't seem good I'm afraid. Inform Harry and Ron I will owl you soon._

_Love Mum  
_  
I made a face looking up at her, "Why are you so upset? You're safe."

"But Hermione isn't." she replied angrily, I looked away from her.

"Don't start that again Ginny please, Kingsley as well as Mad Eye said it was unlikely that she was still alive. The school held a memorial for her last month! Mad Eye said it was only a matter of time before her body showed up to."

"She isn't dead Ronald!" Ginny jumped to her feet, "And I cannot believe you would just accept that she's dead when you know in your heart she isn't. She's out there right now! Probably being tortured for information and you're here fucking the shit out of Lavender Bloody Brown!"

"Ginny!" Harry sounded surprised, I wasn't. Glaring at my sister I replied, "Just shut the hell up!"

"Why are you trying to forget her?"

"Because she's dead!" I exclaimed, "It's been months Ginny she isn't coming back! Let it go!"

The smaller redhead jabbed a finger in my chest, "You keep telling yourself that Ron." Then she turned on her heal and strode out of the common room. Angrily I flung my Herbology book across the room.

A moment later two giggling witches entered and I looked up at the smiling faces of Lavender and Parvati.

"Hello Ron." Lavender smiled shyly, I couldn't return the smile. "Is something wrong?" she asked frowning.

Parvati excused herself and went up to the girl's dormitory.

"Nothing." I replied angrily, she glared at me.

"No need to get snippy," I grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"I'm sorry I'm not having a goodnight…"she smoothed blonde hair away from her face, I swallowed.

"D-do you want to take a walk?" I asked.

She gave me a look, "Are you going to snap at me for no reason?"

"No," I kissed the inside of her wrist, "I said I was sorry."

"Fine, "she rolled her eyes, but smiled "Let me get my jacket."

I watched her disappear up the stairs wishing with every fiber of my being that she was Hermione instead.

*Hermione's POV*

He was back again, leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles but he wasn't smirking. I think it was a little too graphic even for him. Lucius Malfoy gripped my hips harder, breath tickling my neck as he slammed in and out of me. I closed my eyes, skin burning with embarrassment, nails digging into the cement floor.

When he was at last finished, the death eater let me slid onto my stomach, body trembling. There was sweat on my skin, my breath coming in fast gasps. A small spider scurried past my fingers, into a hole in the wall. My eyes fluttered closed and then open again when I felt movement behind me. "I don't see why I had to be here." It was said with no emotion at all, but I could see Malfoy looked a little pale.

"Because I said you were to be here." Was the immediate reply, "The Dark Lord wants you to accompany us on a raid soon, and you need to be ready." I rolled onto my back, wincing a little as I did. Malfoy glanced at me before quickly looking back at his father.

"I don't understand what me having to be here with you while you soil a Mudblood has to do with any of that."

The elder Malfoy smoothed a hand down the front off his button up shirt, before straightening up to his full height.

"Do you think me a fool Draco?" his voice was silk covered steel, "You did not do as I ordered on the last mission I sent you." He pointed at me, voice rising, "I told you to fuck her! And did you?"

Malfoy swallowed so hard I saw it from my prone position, "It was not a choice!"

His voice echoed off the stone walls, I sat up wrapping my arms around my legs to hide my nudity. Draco was roughly grabbed around the color of his shirt and hauled away from the wall; he did not flinch or recoil. "I am lenient with you only because of your mother. But you are a Malfoy and I will not raise my son to be a coward. She is below you, you are to show her no mercy it is your duty as a pureblood to break her!" My spine grew rigid, Malfoy caught my eye, I saw his frustration, and humiliation. They spook in heated whispers not caring that I sat huddled in the corner; I didn't want him to touch me…Not him, it seemed worse somehow. Perhaps because I knew him, he saw me grow up. He was the cause of many of my problems, and this…it would cross the line. I heard clothing ruffle, and looked up. Draco came towards me in jerky movements. He shrugged out of his school jacket before reaching for his belt. Lucius was no longer in the room. Fear caught in my throat I slowly got to my feet forgetting about my nudity.

"Malfoy…" my voice was trembling; I was well and truly scared. He reached me in three long strides, grabbing my arms and slamming me against the wall. "W-what are you d-doing?!" I shrieked hands digging into his shoulders. His breath was coming in fast gasps. His hands were on my hips now, keeping me in place. I was frozen stiff, waiting for him to move to scream…something. Silver eyes bore into her brown, he looked conflicted. "I don't want to…" the words were whispered; I blinked swallowing past the lump in my throat. "I don't want you too…" was my whispered reply. His hands tensed and then loosened but he didn't let me go.

"When I was little, I wanted to be like my father…" he looked down and shook his head, "I wanted to be powerful and strong, like he was. They raised me to believe that people like you were below us, and I believe it…I do" he said the last with conviction hands once again digging into my hips. "But then I think about my mum," He looked back up, eyes searching my face. A frustrated sound made its way from his throat, he released me and I slid down the wall staring at him. He ran trembling hands through his pale hair, "Scream." I frowned at him, "What?" "Scream damn it!" he moved towards me almost too quick to follow grabbed me by the arms and slammed me against the wall. "If they don't hear some noise soon he'll be back." The words were tight with anger, he shoved me again. I screamed.


	4. evil

Paste your docuEvil

*Harry's POV*

I entered the dormitory, throwing my cloak on the floor in a heap. My back was sore and my hand throbbing from when I fell trying to catch the snitch. My shirt was halfway over my head when Seamus's curtains where pulled back and Lavender slipped out. She hadn't noticed me yet; I looked away from her bare form hurriedly dropping to the floor and rolling under the bed.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Ron asked and I heard her sigh.

"I told you, I don't feel well, besides I'm sure Harry or Seamus will be up any minute."

"We could go once more Lav…It was your idea to do it in here anyway…Said it would be exciting." I winced closing my eyes tightly; if they decided to have sex without a silencing charm it would kill our friendship, not to mention the fact that if they could have sex on Seamus's bed, they probably did it on mine to.

"I don't want to go once more Ronald, " she snapped angrily, "All you ever want to do is have sex, and you never want to just hang out anymore."

The sheets ruffled and I watched as Ron's bare feet touched carpet, "Stop acting like all I want to do is shag! Just last week didn't I sit with you and your giggling friends for an hour?"

I heard her let out a frustrated growl, "Just so we could shag in a classroom! You know what I don't have time to fight with you right now Ronald-"

"Will you stop calling me RONALD, God you sound just like-"

"Hermione?"!" Lavender cut off angrily, I winced again, this was turning very ugly very fast.

"I wasn't going to say that…" but even to me his protest sounded weak.

"Right, you think I don't know you have feelings for her?! She's gone and I'm standing right here but you don't seem to care unless it's to get under my skirt!"

"Don't be like that-

"I will be the bloody hell ever I want to!" she practically shrieked, maybe I should make a noise, this was too personal… "Goodnight!" I heard her stomping across the room, Ron cursed followed by a loud thump. A second latter he was running out the room after her. Once I was standing, I pulled my shirt over my head letting it drop onto the growing pile of clothes by the bed. Ron hadn't been the same since Hermione was taken. For a while all he did was mope around, occasionally try and go out to find her himself. But as the weeks passed I guess all of us started to doubt she was alive. And then they found her wand, broken. Mad Eye didn't think she was alive still. After all she was one of my best mates; they wanted her because of me. I put her in danger. Ginny didn't want to believe she was dead. In my heart I don't think she's dead either, I mean. Wouldn't her body have shown up already? Ron on the other hand believes she's dead. He almost seemed like he NEEDED it to be true. I know before her disappearance they were migrating towards becoming more than friends…Lavender was a replacement; I think she was only now starting to realize it.

Glancing down at the photo by my bedside I let out a sigh. Hermione smiled up at me and then rolled her eyes smiling happily. Ron was making faces behind her back. It was during our summer break at the Burrow last year; I traced her face with my fingertip.

If she was alive, did she think we didn't still care to find her?

If she was alive…

April 1998

*Hermione's POV*

He was back again; he slammed the door behind him coming towards me with a scowl on his face. The great Draco Malfoy pissed off, I could go without a visit from him. I was laid out on my cot, the only thing covering me was my raggedy shirt which I had to push down my hips so that the slashes on my back could get some air, it hurt when the material rubbed against the open wounds and so I had to remove it.

He sat across from me leaning against the wall, I blinked at him, my head felt a little fuzzy, my back was numb and that in itself was a small miracle. I really couldn't stand the pain right now.

"Father got a little rough with you did he?" his tone was flat, unemotional.

I closed my eyes, "It was Knott actually…Your father came in just in time to stop me from bleeding to death…"

He made a noise, "No wonder why father was so angry last night…"

"Do you want something in particular Malfoy?" I snapped drowsily.

"Father is still trying to break you." He glanced over at me, my head on my folded arms. I said nothing as he looked away from me.

Some days the Slytherin would come in, looking disgruntled before telling me to start screaming. I was always left with bruises after those visits from his aggressive shoves. The bruises were for show, it was how his father believed Malfoy was doing what he was sent to do. I still had healing bruises on my thighs and hips…If it was between rape and the bruises I'd rather have the latter.

"Do you think I'm evil Granger?" the question caught me off guard.

"Do you want an honest answer?" I asked, my voice a little rough. He gave me a look that clearly said I was an idiot for asking that question. "I don't know," I replied, "I don't think you're an honest person, or a good person. But I've seen evil people Malfoy, people who would do any and every horrible thing just because they could. People who take the power they are given and use it to make other like me feel like an insect…You have limitations-I know you didn't rape me when your father offered me to you…I know it wasn't for any noble reason, but not everyone would have cared, they would have saw me and said to hell with it….You are who you want to be." He blinked at me, opening his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "But you are a selfish coward and I hate you with every fiber of my being, you are a death eater in training and single handedly taught me the very meaning of prejudice so if you want some sort of speech about you being not at all bad then guess again." My voice was cold, flat and totally honest. I half expected him to get angry, slap me or call me names. But he didn't, he just blinked then turned on his heel and walked here...


	5. The Law

Paste your document hThe Law

(Ron's POV)

"Are you sure?" I asked again, heart hammering so hard I thought it pop out of my chest. Lavender sent me a death glare, cheeks flushed in anger.

"Yes I'm SURE, why wouldn't I be SURE I took a test four bloody times, I'M SURE!" The words were nearly shrieked and I winced at the volume. This couldn't be happening! Merlin, this was turning into such a mess. "Say something!" Lavender nearly shrieked again. I looked at her. Standing there in the school uniform, sweater hugged around her.

"You don't look pregnant…" I whispered as if by my words she wouldn't be. The blond shoved a hand roughly through her shoulder length hair, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well I am!"

"How is this possible?!" We had used contraceptive charms!

"Well usually it involves lots of naked humping, moans and grunts, which I'm afraid you liked to do…a lot." She crossed her arms under her breasts and I looked away. We were in the room of requirements; it had transformed itself into a study like place with a roaring fire and comfy chairs. At the moment I was thinking more of a death chamber.

"Are you going to keep it?" I asked hesitantly. My mum would KILL me for this!

"I'm not going to have an abortion if that's what you are getting at!" there were suddenly tears in her eyes, "I don't know why you keep acting like I got myself pregnant! You did this to me and you better well help me get out of it!"

"I never said I wasn't, "I replied with a helpless shrug, "It's just unexpected…We weren't serious about each other were we?" I asked rhetorically, "I mean this whole set up was simply for satisfaction, I never meant for it to go this far…"

Lavender was crying, soft tears that trailed down her cheeks and made her nose red, but she still looked pissed, "Well I hope you figure something out RONALD, I'll be damned if you think I'm having this baby on my own!"

And then she was striding from the room, hair swishing angrily.

Oh bloody hell!

***

*Molly's POV*

Arthur stared up at me sadly, tiredness sketched all over his face.

"I didn't think it would go through this fast but it has, the decree will be printed in next week's papers."

I shivered eyes going wide, "This isn't right Arthur, those poor Muggle borne's…There like lambs being led to slaughter!"

Damn the ministry! Merlin knows how much danger they were putting these people in!

"For now Ginny is safe, Harry will be until August, Ron has got at least a month. Ginny mentioned he was seeing someone and even still he'd get to choose who he wants to marry so there is hope there." I worried my hands nervously, pacing in front of the fire. My eyes falling on the family portrait on the mantel.

"George has got Angelina, and Bill is already married. Charlie has never had any trouble in the girl department…Oh but Fred just broke up with Alicia Spinet last month!"

"Molly, dear I'm afraid that isn't the rest of it." Arthur fixed his glasses a nervous habit I was familiar with, "Petitions are coming in for Hermione…"

Frowning I shook my head, "But-She's…She's dead."

Arthur shook his head, "You don't believe that anymore than I do, I received a tip this morning-"

"what?" the question was feint, I held a hand to my chest fighting the emotions rising, "Thats-I-how?"

"I'm not sure I just know she's been receiving letters. But as she is a missing person without a body to prove she'd dead, they will just be held at the Ministry…If petitions are already coming in, then that means that someone in the Ministry is working with the Death Eaters."

Not a surprise, "We already knew that,how else would this law have been passed..."

"It also means that she isn't dead-"he started with a hopeful look, and I frowned.

"Please Arthur; don't let Ron or Ginny hear you say that! Or poor Harry, you know he blames his self…It's been months!"

My husband stood, "I know that! But why else would the petitions be coming in? The mistake the ministry made was making sure there was no way you could petition for someone without it being registered. Every petition she has goes to the ministry. Someone in the department left me a note saying she already had four petitions!"

I sat down, eyes searching around the room.

"We have to tell Albus, if she is alive and she's already getting petitions then we have to help her right? We have to find a way to get her back before the law is finalized. Oh this is a right mess!"

What was the world coming to!


	6. The Law 2

Paste your docu

The Law part 2

One Month Later  
May 25 1998

*Hermione's POV*

It felt like very nerve ending was on fire. All I could do was just lay on the cot, and try to focus on something other than the pain in my back. My heart beat unevenly, and even breathing hurt. Avery thought it would be fun to use and enchanted whip on me…Even days later the marks weren't healing as they should…probably dipped in some sort of potion…

"It got legalized today." Malfoy dropped the paper on the bed in front of me; I didn't even glance at it. He dropped onto the floor so that he was in my line of sight. "I'll read it to you."

He cleared his throat, sending me a mocking smile, "We the Ministry here by pass Decree 2201631710. The Civility Law, in an effort to calm the rising acts of hatred amongst Muggle borne and Half Bloods."

My blood chilled at his words, he paused to roll his eyes, and "I didn't think Father was smart enough to get them to agree to it, but I guess if you've got the right power on your side anything is possible…"

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath through my nose, this couldn't be happening.

"All Wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and forty will be joined together in Marriage by the eve of January 1999. Purebloods will be able to petition for the woman/man of their choice, Half Bloods will have the power to Veto three of their petitioners and if they are all rejected the Ministry will assign a Spouse to them." Malfoy paused, "And you know what is so sad-even I think so-is that Muggle borne's do not get a vote. They must wed who ever petitions for them." He tapped my shoulder; I opened my eyes to find his grey level with mine.

"Knott sent in a petition for you, so has Avery and Crabb senior." I swallowed hard, "I still think the whole thing is ridiculous, but it has its perks I suppose. I mean whatever little Mudblood gets paired with a pureblood will no doubt become a slave, some may even be offered to the Dark Lord." I felt him lean over me, "Father wants me to petition for you on his behalf. There is no doubt that you will end up his little pet, perhaps he will even offer you up to the Dark Lord as a present." I grimaced, and he chuckled, "Don't like that do you?"

I heard him moved the bucket of water he brought with him, a moment later he roughly slapped a wet cloth onto my back. My spine bowed with pain. I screamed wordlessly, clawing at the sheets.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" he rubbed, not softly and I screamed again weakly twisting away from him. "Those look infected Granger you should let me clean them."

"Get away from me!" I shoved at the bucked on the bedside table; it fell onto the floor, the water tinted red with my blood. He made a tsk'ing noise shaking a finger at me.

"See what a mess you've made?" he dropped the rag on the floor and sat back down on the bed beside me. My body was shaking from the sharp pain in my back.

"You know Granger, you look worse than you did before, I didn't think that was even possible. Once my Father gets what he wants-"

"Why-"I swallowed, coughing roughly, "Why don't you just stand up to your father, coward!"

"No one stands up to my father Granger, no one. Once I am forced to marry you, I think maybe I could loan you out as a Sex Slave. Blaise often mentioned how he'd like to bend you over a desk, just once. Find the stick shoved up your arse." He laughed at his own joke, and I opened my eyes, "I'd kill you first chance I got."

The laughter stopped abruptly, "I'd kill you."

"How could you?" I asked, "You'd be dead first or was my first statement to fast to catch? I know you've got three brain cells and they're getting used up awful quick." He opened his mouth as if to retort, but the door at the other end of the room appeared.  
Malfoy made a sound before shoving me back on the bed and covering my body with his, his hand disappeared between our bodies, not touching, but close. I screamed just as Lucius Malfoy appeared dressed in Death Eater garb, "Come on Boy! Today is the day you become a man!"  
I fought off a sneer my eyes closing as Malfoy got to his feet.

"Mice don't become men…" I whispered but he was already gone from the here...


	7. The Killer In Me

The Killer in Me

(Draco's POV)

Father had blood spattered across his face. The house we were in was Muggle, the family unaware the doom they were in until we were right upon them.  
"Look at how angry this one gets Malfoy!" the voice I knew was Knott. He was holding down the mother, her face blank with the Imperious curse. Her husband was bound like a pig as he watched his wife fuck another man, her hips rising up in an almost brutal fashion. From somewhere near the living area a child screamed, a little girl. My stomach clenched at the sound of it. Even though I didn't want to, my eyes trailed to Knott and the woman. There was blood on her thighs.

"Go check on Avery." Father barked, he was holding a child in his lap. No more than four. The child looked at me with wide blue eyes. His hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, his lower lip trembled.  
I left.

Avery was sitting on the couch happily slapping the oldest child in the face. She was around my age a little younger. With auburn hair that hung lose in waves to her waist. Skin pale with a dusting of freckles and wide blue eyes. Her nose was bleeding and her hands bound as she was forced to kneel. But still she looked ready to bite off Avery's head. The younger sister was around thirteen with straight hair that was a lighter shade than the sisters and shorter. She kept screaming and for a moment it took me a moment to realize why, as her lower half was being blocked by the bookcase. Goyle and Crabbe were taking turns to slice open her legs; her pajamas were coated in blood. My vision blurred and my stomach flipped, I fought not to throw up.

"Draco!" I turned at the sound of my name, breathing in shallow gasps. I could smell the blood, the sex…The smell crawled down my throat slowly.  
Father stood in the doorway, his mask off. The older girl was crying now. Avery was whispering in her ear, rubbing her hair over, and over. Like a dog. "Today is the day you prove yourself son!" he said it happily, and I felt my stomach give an unpleasant jolt. "This, "he waved his wand at the girl, and she was jerked into the air to stand on her feet. "Is for you!" The girl started to cry harder, it was only then I realized the smaller one wasn't screaming anymore. I glanced over my shoulder and wished I hadn't. Stumbling towards the older girl, I blinked rapidly trying to get the image of the child out of my head. Someone brought the boy in by the hand, he was crying still, thumb in his mouth. He looked pathetic standing there barefoot, with pajamas with a Spider on the front.

"Kill the boy." It was stated so simply, I blinked behind my mask.

Kill the boy.

"Me?"

Father frowned at me when Avery laughed, "Yes you! As I've taught you before!"  
Mouth dry I raised my wand, proud to see that my hand wasn't shaking.  
"Ava-Ava K-Kadavra!" I stuttered hesitantly, I couldn't kill the kid.  
Practice before had only been on animals and insects…Not on actual living humans. Living innocent looking children with wide blue eyes! They were filthy, dirty. The lowest in the human chain but, could I KILL the child?

Father wasn't impressed, "What are you waiting for?!"

I bit my lips, oh Merlin.

"He's scared Lucius!" Avery laughed, "What a wimp!"

" I told you he wasn't ready for this!" Knott snarled, Lucius glared at me.

"Now!"

I raised my wand, "Do it now!"

The kid looked at his older sister who was still crying, but now she didn't seem to be able to find words.

"Avada Kadabra!" I yelled, but I wasn't feeling the spell and nothing happened.  
Angrily my father pointed his wand at the boy the spell hit him in the chest and for a moment he just stood there, and then he crumpled to the ground, thumb still in his mouth. Blue eyes staring up into nothing.

My father laughed and the girl screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Bounds

(Draco's POV)

She was bound, legs spread before me. Her breathing coming in fast gasps. At my fathers order no one had touched her, he was waiting…for me.

"What are you waiting for Draco?" Father snarled, he was unhappy with my performance tonight, viewed it as a weakness.

"I can't do this." I replied the girl had stopped crying long ago.

"You are a Malfoy and you will do as I say!" my father voice echoed off the  
stone walls of the dungeon, the girl jumped, I did not.

"I cannot do it."

Fathers grey eyes flashed angrily, "If you do not do it right this instant I will be forced to punish you severely!"

I swallowed hard; I was brought up on punishment, whipping and such.

"I can't do it…"

The girl closed her eyes, relived I think. I bowed my head palms sweating.

"You're mother has been telling me that you weren't ready for this, that it wasn't what you truly desired. You are Malfoy and I had you to serve the Dark Lord in all ways! If you do not to as I say, your mother will pay the price." I looked up at his words, eyes wide, "Yes." Father smiled, "I will give her to the Dark Lord, and she will be raped in front of you if you do not dispose of this Muggle girl this instant!" Father turned, "You have one hour."


	9. Rescue Me

Rescue Me

The girl lay on her side, eyes unseeing, one hand clutching at what was left of her shirt. My stomach turned, bile rising in my throat at the thought

of what I'd done.

_Please…Stop_

She hadn't even fought… There was a fine tremble in my hands; I clenched them into fist, nails biting into skin.

_No_

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Father smiled at me, a mere tilting of his thin lips and I hated him for it. My gaze lowered, I was a coward and a

rapist! I had crossed so many lines today, broken some of my own rules because I was too afraid to stand up and say no.

_NO_

Weakness.

"You embarrassed me tonight Draco, "silky smooth tone, and underneath was pure steel.

"I'm sorr-"

"You're sorry!" his voice echoed off the walls of the dungeon, clenching my jaw I met his gaze. "You dared defy me in front of everyone! You are a

MALFOY!"

A rapist.

Murderer. It was the first time in my life I wished I WASN'T a Malfoy.

A whip was in my father's hand, it was probably the same one he used to whip

Granger, and without a word I gave him my bare back.

When the whip cracked, I did not scream.

_IN AN EFFORT TO PROMOTE BETTER UNDERSTANDING BETWEEN MUGGLEBORNES AND PUREBLOODS, AS WELL AS TO PRESERVE THE _

_WIZARDING WORLD, WE THE MINISTRY PASS LAW 2201310710_

_The Civility Law_

_All Wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and forty will be joined together in Marriage by the eve of January 1999. Purebloods will be able to _

_petition for the woman/man of their choice, Half Bloods will have the power to Veto three of their petitioners and if they are all rejected the Ministry _

_will assign a Spouse to them. Mugglebornes reserve the right to accept the invitation to wed from the Pureblood of the best standing who who _

_offers for them. To refuse is to go against the Ministry and may be punishable by two years in Azkaban prison or having your wand broken and _

_banned from the Wizarding World. All petitions will be inspected and cleared through the Ministry if approved notice will arrive by owl within three _

_days. Once both parties are accepted a contract will be drawn up and signed before the wedding date._

_Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge_

March 30 1998

(Draco's POV)

I stared at the sealed letter in front of me, my back sending a twinge of pain through my body when I leaned forward to strap it to my eagle's leg.

The black and brown creature bit at my fingers softly. He had been a present from my father my first year. I'd probably never see him again.

Nervousness ate at my insides, and I almost took the letter back. But my eyes fell on the photo of my mother. Her beautiful face smiled up at me,

blond hair held back in a clip and my resolve hardened.

Opening the window I took the bird to the sill.

"Take this straight to Albus Dumbledore…" the bird took flight, wings spread beautifully.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

This was the only way.

Granger was on the floor, knees hugged to her chest staring at the setting sun, her body was rigid. The whip slashes seeping blood, I knew it hurt

but she did not move. Father thought if he showed her freedom then it would send her into a fit. Having to stare at the peaceful scenery and knowing she'd never again feel the sun against her skin or the wind through her hair. She didn't even glance at me when I stopped a few feet from

her. Her hair was longer, almost to her waist but dirty and tangled, she was skinnier than before. New bruises covered her face, her cheek was

swollen. My mind flashed back to the girl I had tortured, her wide blue eyes… Shaking my head as if to rid myself of the image I cleared my throat.

"Do you want something Malfoy?" her voice was soft, tired. My own wounds were still open, seeping blood when I moved too much, father liked to

dip the whip in a specially made potion, it would cause the gashes to heal abnormally slow, so that sometimes infection would kill you faster.

I think she was starting to give up.  
"Do I have to want something to visit you Mudblood?" the insult slipped off my tongue with practiced ease, but I knew the word no longer hurt her.

She sort of accepted it already.  
"Perhaps you need me to insult your intelligence some more." She looked at me then, eyes hollow, "How was you're mission? Rape and kill some

innocent Muggle family recently?" Her words stung, and I flinched. Her brown eyes went wide, finally shocked. "What would you know about it

Mudblood?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, raping and killing is all you Death Eaters know how to do after all. You're all just minions."

As much as I hated it I had to agree with her. Taking a seat in front of her, I leaned my head against the window.

"I didn't think it would be as it is…"

The brown haired girl snorted, "What did you think Malfoy? Merlin you're so dense." I glared at her, "It's not easy being me you know!"

"Please save me the speech about how hard it is and how you don't want to be a minion. You were raised to be what you are Malfoy and I never

saw you trying to change the course it took, in fact you seemed to enjoy tormenting Muggle borne's."

I couldn't argue with her, "That was before…"

She shook her head looking out the window, "What's changed?"

"I changed," was my whispered reply, she let out a humorless laugh. "What would you do if I told you, I could get you out of here?" I whispered I

saw her body stiffen.

"I don't believe you, is this some sort of trick?" her lips pursed together, nostrils flaring. She was getting angry.

"I swear Granger-"

"What is this coming from?" she asked sarcastically, "The goodness of you heart?"

I shook my head, "No, if it was up to me I'd let you die. I care nothing about you Granger. But…I need you now in order to guarantee my mother's

safety." Her mouth opened, but no words came out.  
"I don't know when, but soon."

I stood watching her. I could see the confusion in her eyes, the hope swimming just below the surface.

"Goodnight Mudblood."


	10. trap me

April 16 1998

"It could be a trap Albus," Minerva McGonagall stated, wringing her hands in nervousness. Various Order Members were gathered around in the Headmasters office. The usually cheerful headmaster was somber, the cramped office seemingly gloomy. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, the twinkle that was usually present in his eyes absent he wrinkles even more prominent.

"I have corresponded twice with young Malfoy and I believe it not a trap. He wishes safety for his mother and himself. It is the only chance we have at getting Ms. Granger back in once piece."  
The words were heavy, it was a gamble but one he was willing to take.

"What if he's caught?" Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly, everything was riding on the Slytherin boy.

"Let us hope he isn't caught." The headmaster replied. The members in the room looked around at each other, doubt clouding their minds. "I have arranged a place for the Malfoy's to stay in hiding, I will need members of the Order to help in this mission."

"Of course we'll help." Lupin replied at once, his robes worn, face set.

Albus smiled, "I'm afraid I must ask no one to speak of Granger until she is safely in our hands." His eyes met the Weasley's, "That means Ron and Harry cannot know of her whereabouts. It could put her in danger, and then we may not get her back."

He straightened, " We have received information on a raid, that is when we will move in..."

April 25 1998

(Lavender's POV)

The owl dropped the letter in my plate of pancakes. I had received four petitions since the marriage law was passed. Parvati leaned over my shoulder noticing the Ministry Seal.

"Another one?!" she squealed happily, I gave her a tight smile stuffing the letter into my pocket.

"Hasn't Ron sent for you yet?" she asked with a frown, I smiled a lie slipping from my lips.

"I haven't signed it yet, I want to keep my options open you know?"

The raven haired girl nodded, "I totally understand, I've gotten three proposals myself." She made a disgusted face at the Slytherin table, "I'd die before I gave myself to Avery…But Blaise…" she winked and I just shook my head, pushing away from the table.

"I'll be back."

Her face fell; she wanted to know who it was that petitioned for me. My eyes scanned the hall…Ron was no where to be seen.

***

*Ron's POV*

She found me at the Quiditch pitch in the stands, the spring air cool against my skin. I'd given up the idea of marrying Hermione…I doubt we would ever see her again, it was time to move on.

It was.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, there were tears in her eyes.

"You're having my baby…Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" the words were soft; I didn't want to marry her.

She sniffed, looking away from me, I frowned.

"What? Why are you crying?" she shook her head wiping at her wet eyes.

"I don't want to trap you."

But she was and it was my fault.

"It's not a trap," I took her smaller hands in mine, "I know it wasn't planned or anything but…it's the right thing to do. Did you sign it?"

She nodded, "I just sent it in…"

Forcing a smile, I took her into my arms, "It's going to be okay, trust me."


	11. look away

Look Away

April 26 1998

*Malfoy's POV*

The stone bit into my knees painfully as I fell; sharp pains shooting up my legs like tiny electric shocks. Father had a good grip on Granger's hair,

she had to stand on the tips of her toes, else he might accidentally hang her at the angle he was reaching.

"Do it now!" he threw her on the floor, she rolled to stop in front of me, a painful cry emitting from her chapped lips. She was pale; brows drawn in

confusion, bruises dancing along her collarbone, skin dirty with grim and other things. My gaze lowered, I swallowed hard, my gut twisted in knots.

I could hear her breathing fast shallow breaths, if she didn't calm down she'd pass out.

"Look at her." I did not move; I didn't want to look at her. She was a Mudblood, filth. But she was a woman, innocent in all of this and I couldn't do

it, not again, especially to her! She was an enemy sure, but I knew her. I was the cause of many of her problems, saw her grow into the person I

hated most, because not only was she a muggleborne but she was better than I would ever be.

"Look at her Draco." Father grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at the girl in front of me. The Mudblood looked up at me fear and humiliation

burning in her gaze but there was also defiance, that famous Gryffindor fire. I jerked away, there was a fine tremble going through my body, I

shook my head.

"Do not make me tell you again boy!" he aimed his wand at me; the curse hit me in the chest. I'd grown up with Crucio's, it was my main form of

punishment but the pain was something the body would never get used to. It was like being poked in the most sensitive places with a hot poker

while your skin was slowly being peeled off of your body. Every nerve ending was on fire, burning from the inside with no relief, my whole body

tensed, my back aching even more painfully, the slashes across my back not completely healed just yet.

"You have shamed the Malfoy name!" Father was furious, Granger shrunk away from him even as he dragged her once again to her feet. "She is

filth Draco!" the words were yelled in my face, he hauled me to my feet by the collar of my shirt. My temper surged, I was not a peasant to be

dragged around like a doll, and I jerked away from him angrily.

"I have done nothing!" I spat, body trembling in fear and humiliation, "I have done all that you ask! What have I done to displease you Father?!" He

threw the witch at me, I automatically caught her in my arms, and her tiny hands gripped my shoulders her body trembling. My father growled at

me, a small vein pulsing in his forehead, he was furious with me, "Don't lie to me boy! All these times you have been coming down here, ALL THOSE

TIMES and not once, not ONCE did you touch her!" his anger was touchable, grey eyes blazing in fury. My eyes found Granger's brown, she wouldn't

have said anything.

"I don't-"

"Do not lie to me!" he cut me off, she jumped, hands flexing on my arms. "It was not a request!"

"What do you want from me?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Take her." His voice was oddly calm, I did not move. His eye's flashed, "Now, this instant you will do as I say." His breath was coming in ragged

gasps, I did not move. "I am not leaving this room boy, if I have to ask you again…" he made a threatening look upward. I knew my mother lay in

bed sleeping peacefully. I remember as a boy, sometimes I'd hear them fighting. She'd always end up in tears, hiding bruises so I wouldn't see, but

I always saw. It killed me to know he hurt her; I couldn't live with myself knowing she was hurt because of me…

Swallowing hard I looked at the girl in my arms; her eyes were wide so terrified.

"M-Malfoy…" she whispered, my hands tightened on her waist, my eyes were burning, throat tight. Why now? Why again? Constantly proving

myself, hiding what I believed in…I wasn't sure what I believed in but it wasn't this. NOT raping women, no matter the blood, killing innocent children, it was all some twisted game. There were hands on my arms pulling me up, he tore at my shirt, some of the buttons popped, scattering in all directions on the dirty ground.

"Grab her!" I opened my eyes unaware I had closed them. Crabbe senior and Avery were holding down a struggling Hermione, they had entered the

room like silent predators, I hadn't heard them at all. "You do not have pity for filth Draco…" his voice was still calm, so very carefully controlled.

Knott stood by my side, he was the one who removed my shirt, there was a whip in his hands, my jaw clenched.

"There are followers among us who have questioned my authority over you…" he cast a glance at me over his shoulders. Granger's eyes were wide; I have never seen her scared. My father had a dagger in his hands, my stomach dropped and I inhaled sharply. The whip dragged across the floor a whisper of a sound, barely there at all. A table appeared in the room, they lifted her, tied her to the surface and still she struggled screaming like a banshee, trying harder to free herself, Avery had to lean harder on her legs. He could have used a body bind, but father liked to use regular means during torture… Lucius laughed, slowly removing his cloak and then shirt so that he stood in front of her in just trousers.

"Bastard!" she spat at him, her face furious, "You're all going to die!"

My father gave her a sick little smile, "You will die first Mudblood I assure you." Avery chuckled, I glared at him and he only sent me a sadistic smile. How would I follow in their footsteps? Merlin, I was an idiot! What was I doing?! Father slipped between Granger's skinny thighs, holding her right leg up high, she tried to kick him. Crabbe grabbed her other leg, holding it against the table; they all laughed…the tip of the blade kissed the inside of her thigh…

_Don't panic._

"They are beneath us." He turned, steel gaze meeting my own," She is beneath us." And then he dragged the blade across her skin,

blood poured from her wound slowly at first, it was deep. She screamed.

_Don't panic._

He smeared the blood, smoothed his hands up her thighs covering her body in her blood, she was crying, cursing him and everyone in the room.

He laughed, Crabbe laughed, and it was all a fucking game to them! I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered; she screamed again

yanking on her bonds.

_Don't panic._

The blade flashed, blood appeared on her other thigh.

"Don't-"I stopped abruptly, my eyes widening. He froze, they all did, the only sound coming from Granger.

"Do not speak out against me." He gave me cool eyes, before turning the dagger in his hands. My stomach rolled, I started to turn away.

"Do not look away." The words were whispered in my ear. My chest felt tight, eyes burning with unshed tears.

_Don't panic._

Granger screamed, she screamed loud and long, yanking on the bonds.

I looked away.

The whip cracked.

I bled.


	12. tears for my enemies

Tears for my Enemies

Our blood mingled as it trailed down our bodies, splattering onto the stone floor, a splash of crimson against the grey stone…Our bodies were joined, her small moans echoing the pain I felt inside. I felt hollow, a piece of me missing I'd never be able to get back.

Is this what she felt like? Her hands dug into my back, and the pain was immediate, so sharp it echoed through my chest.

They surrounded us, looking upon us like it was a show, occasionally the wounds on my back would be healed with magic, just to be reopened a second later. It was all a game, one i no longer wanted part of. I hadn't understood, didn't want to understand the things that they did...__

I'm sorry….

My arms were shaking, I was trying not to touch her more then I was already. They had released her from the table, throwing her onto the ground in a bloody heap. Her skin was clammy, if she did not recieve medical attention soon she was going to die. I had begged, _begged_ anything, i would do anything else...

The whip cracked, pain erupted in my back, blooming white hot and fresh. I faltered, my body falling on hers pressing me into her. Her breathing was too fast, my own vision wavered. "Go faster." His voice was cool, clipped. She closed her eyes.  
_  
I'm sorry…  
_  
"I can't…" it was barely a whisper; I stopped moving, to tired, to weak.

"Harder." Father dragged the whip across the ground in front of me, as if in warning.  
_  
I'm sorry…  
_  
She winced when I reached down, pulling her leg higher with a shaking hand. I couldn't think about it…about what I was doing…WHO I was doing it to. I dipped my head into the crook of her neck inhaling deeply; I shuddered whispering the words against her neck so only she could hear. "I'm sorry…" my throat was tight, eyes burning. Her hand moved upward, sneaking around my shoulders. She hugged me briefly; it could have been my imagination.  
_  
I'm sorry…  
_  
I muffled a scream against her shoulder as the leather once again connected to my body. "I said faster!" they laughed__

I'm sorry…  
  
My eyes opened, to see her jaw tighten but still not broken.. Tears of pain and humiliation swimming in her brown depths, this time when I started to move, she moved with me, hands dipping into my shoulders as I moved above her, inside of her…  
_  
I'm sorry, Merlin I'm sorry.  
_  
"Faster!" the whip cracked, hitting our bodies together. She cried out underneath me, and my pace quickened. I felt lightheaded, her eyes fluttered, hands sliding from my shoulder. Please don't pass out. "Good god boy!" Avery laughed, "You just keep going!" they laughed, all except my father, he was angry, disappointed.  
_  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry!  
I'm SORRY.  
_  
My rhythm faltered the familiar tightening washing over me. When I was finished, I collapsed on top of her, she whimpered again I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. It was an effort not to pass out. Father opened his mouth, but stopped short a hand going to the dark mark. It glowed faintly, a dark stain upon his pale skin. Crabbe and Avery both had hands on the mark. Their Master was calling. Father gave me a sneer, "Clean your self up." And then they were all striding from the room, slamming the door behind them.

***

She passed out as soon as my father left, I pulled away from her staggering to my feet. We were both covered in blood, each others. She had two whip marks on her side seeping blood, but they were shallow, but the other wounds…I looked away my vision wavering. Stumbling to the door I pushed it open calling for a house elf. Jili appeared; bending so low his wide short snout touched the floor.

"I need clothes, now!" I leaned against the doorframe. Where was my wand?... I turned staggering to my fallen trousers; my wand was in my pocket. My healing spells weren't strong, but I was able to stop both Granger and I from bleeding to death, heal the slashes on her legs…But the other damage, fuck! Jili appeared again beside me, he bowed low holding out fresh trousers and a black shirt.

"You may go." I dismissed him, hurriedly pulling on my clothes even as my body protested the movement. I couldn't get the shirt over my head, my arms wouldn't listen to the commands my brain was sending them. With a curse I slipped it over Granger's head, the fabric at once soaking up some of the blood. I tried rousing her to no avail. My energy was running low, I 'accio'd' my broom and even the small spell drained me a little. I wouldn't be able to port key until we were off of Malfoy grounds; it was five minutes on a broom. Hopefully I'd manage to keep conscious long enough to get her to safety.


	13. FADE TO BLACK

Fade to Black

April 27 1998  
2:00 am

Fred Weasley made another round at the perimeter of the forest, nervousness biting at the inside of his stomach. They had put the plan into action no less then fifteen minutes before. Hagrid's light bobbed up ahead, his own sweeping between the trees, waiting… He sighed, getting ready to turn and backtrack when he heard a soft curse followed by a heavy thud. He immediately turned, shining his light in the direction of the noise. Just a few feet from where he was standing was a fallen body. He raised his wand, cautiously approaching it. Upon closer inspection, revealed a bruised and bloody Draco Malfoy…Holding onto Hermione as if his life depended on it.

"Hagrid!" the Weasley twin sent a flare up into the sky dropping down to his knees to try and separate the two. The Slytherin knocked the redhead back, a glazed look in his eye, there was blood coating his pale skin.

"N-no." he mumbled incoherent words, trying to cover Hermione's body with his. The twin smacked the pale boy in the face softly.

"Oi Malfoy, let her go…" the blonde opened his eyes softly, eyes unfocused.  
He managed to sneer at the redhead, "Weasel…" before promptly passing out.

(Hermione's POV)

There were hands, holding and touching private places.

_Too much_

The pain was present, like fire and ice she could not focus. The tears were hot on her face, mingling with dirt and grim, stained with  
things no one should ever go through.

_No_

There were hands on her knees, holding her down. Hurting her.

_Please_

No more, no more no more!

He shoved it _inside_ brown eyes opened, gasping for breath and failing.

Too bright, so many questions, yelling orders.

_Who is it?_

Something moves, blood gushing so warm down her thighs, and there is panic, so much panic.

_Dying_

It hurts; the words are whispered, hoarse and almost unrecognizable. It rocked her to the core, ripping up her body and she  
screams.

_Make it stop, please, please, please_

It's getting hard to focus, and the lights are fading.

_Fading_

***

There was pain, constant throbbing pain. It twisted up the insides, white and black and red.

_Pain_

There was nothing else, no thought, just screams. Make it stop, make it stop…

_Please_

You think of her, of her with brown eyes and how she did not scream she did not break.

Stupid!

There are voices, hands, and lights, but you cannot concentrate on any one thing…

_He's going into shock-Can't believe-_

In and out you go, maybe it was a dream, but no…The screaming was real, the pain was real.

_she was real_

A familiar scream breaks out suddenly, loud and long and you remember past the pain. You have a moment of clarity to remember  
_she_ was with you…

_Granger_ It was a whisper you think, or maybe you hadn't said her name at all. But she was there, and she needed help and  
IMerlin but you didn't want her to scream anymore. So you move.

_He's bleeding!_

Something rips somewhere in the foggy mass of your mind, the pain is fading and the light is fading. Something hard and cold slams into you, or maybe you fell?

What had happened? How did you get here?

Fucking Fragile.

_Move_

They held you down, with a spell and you are trapped. But you fight and maybe you are crying but you don't give a fuck because  
_she_ is screaming.

_Please_

_Please_

You scream her name and it is guttural, raw and full of so _much_. They don't understand, what he did…She could die and it is  
you fault. You smell potions, something hot and mint and the first drop sears your skin. There are hands on your head, with  
difficulty grey eyes open.

Wild and Crazy, struggling.

A flash of black, and red, green eyes so full of something you don't understand.

_She is safe_ the words are loud, clear _She is safe_

And then there is nothing but the dark.


	14. Safe

(Harry's POV)

Ginny could not sit still, her ever changing movements only furthering the tension in the room.

_She is safe._

Safe but not well, tortured.

_Tortured_

I have fought battles beside her since first year, knowing that danger was constantly near, that any moment  
Voldemort could kill me…I was prepared. I don't think any of us realized that she could be a target, that one  
of them could be taken and killed.

Not until she was gone and we had no idea how to get her back.

_Safe_

My hand shook as I ran them over my face, through my hair. There was a numbness in my chest, so many thoughts in my head. Ginny paced into my line of sight once again, her hand wringing together, tracing her arms, up to her hair, over her face…the tears silent but never ending. Ron's freckles stood out starkly against his pale skin, he was still against the couch, where his knees had collapsed upon finding out that our best friend _was_ alive.

_Safe_

"I can't take this!" Ginny shook her head, "I'm going to go find out what's going on!" she started to rush to the door when it opened and in came McGonagall.

"Is she alive? What's going on?"

"I want to see her!"

"How did she get here?"

We all threw questions out at once. They fell together in a rush of noise and worry. She looked frazzled. Little wisps of hair escaping her bun, her eyes were red from crying.

"Is she…"I couldn't even finish my sentence. She shook her head at once; the relief was staggering.

_Safe_

"What happened?" this from Ginny, she kneeled beside me taking my hand in her smaller one, her skin clammy. I focused on the top of her head trying to calm my breathing.

"Fred and Hagrid were on watch, "she started, "Draco Malfoy was the one to return her to the school."

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted shocked. "He was probably behind-"

She sent Ron a stern look halting him from finishing his sentence, "He could have bled to death Mr. Weasley. I hardly think he was in any position to harm anyone at the state he is in!"

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly, she nodded tersely. "It is imperative that you do not cause a scene. You will continue with your classes and alert no one to her current state. With the Civility Law in Place once the Ministry is contacted all of the petitions will be released. There will be a raid on the Malfoy Estate sometime tonight. Draco has been supplying the Order with Information for the past three weeks; until Hermione awakens we will not be able to do very much in regards to the petitions." She spoke carefully, the weariness evident.

"Hermione is Muggleborne, "Ron spoke softly, "Any pureblood can petition for her…She could end up back with Death Eaters." There was a slow build of understanding. "I've already petitioned for Lavender, Harry you can't do it because you're a half blood…Even if we could find someone if one of the older or richer Pureblood's petitions for her the rest will be vetoed."

_Safe_

"We will do what we can with the time we are allowing ourselves Mr. Weasley…"

The hand holding mine tightened, "What if it's not enough time? What if Knott or Zabini petition for her, this law is Slavery in disguise for any who would go against Voldemort." At his name no one shuddered, their hatred and growing need to be rid of him giving them confidence enough not to fear a name.

"It is best not to dwell on this Harry; we will not let anything happen to her."

_But they already had_


	15. hurt

Numb

She floated on a haze of fuzziness and hushed whispers.

_I'm sorry…_

Eyes open, just a touch and it hurts to try, but she does anyway forcing the name through parched lips.

_Malfoy_

The whispers stop and suddenly there are tears, on her face squeezing out behind closed lids because she  
remembers it. She remembers the pain and the fear and the haze is gone and gives way to panic.

She struggles when they try to soothe her and the pain is so hot bile reaches up, and up and up.

Someone cursed.

"She's bleeding again!"

***

He imagines she is screaming, loud ragged screams and it chills his insides. Distantly he thinks she is safe,  
but still he has to know.

He has to see her.

_Please_

Someone shushes him, soft like a child and there is something on his back, and it is wet and warm so maybe  
it is blood and the panic comes first.

_Hurt_

His fault, all his fault.

He could have saved her sooner.

_Sooner_

She bled because he was weak, and a coward just like she thought.

_Always_

He is whispering the words, and the tears are hot and the pain is searing a hole through his body he is sure.  
There are hands on his head, in his hair.

_Stay calm_

He can't move and he wants to,he has to save her.

_SAVE HER_

SAVE HER

SAVER HER

She is screaming again and it makes _him_ scream, for _her_ no one can hurt her  
again, he will die first. There is a flash of movement when his eyes open, to dazed to focus on anything he  
repeats her name, and it hurt to hear it, to see him.

_It hurts_


	16. Dead and Gone

No

**Good morning readers, the newwest chapters are short so to make up for it I will be posting at least two chapters a day :D i want to thank everyone who had been reading and reviewing it really makes me happy to read your thoughts and I thank you from the heart of my bottom.**

Read on

Ali

Dead and Gone

There is first sound. A steady rhythmic beeping that first graces the haze of your brain as just a whisper but steadily becomes louder and more

pronounced. There is a slight throbbing in the back of your mind, and your body is tight, not from pain but from the healing wounds on your back

that pull even with the slightest movement.

And then the memories come.

It is quick, the panic.

Eyes open wide and you are blinded by the light, and chocking on screams that pour from a throat that is dry from disuse.

_It doesn't sound like you at all_

The room comes into focus and you don't even allow yourself to look around before you are trying to get up with arms that are weak and you fall

because your legs do not hold and even still you aren't sure where you should be going.

There had been so much blood and so much pain and you picture grey eyes and a man not there. Suddenly you are sick, and it burns as it comes

up and you are crying because you thought he would let you die.

_At last_

There are hands suddenly, they appear in your vision with a bed pan and you flinch but cannot move away but scream anyway.

They shush you and in your hysterics you do not realize it is not the Devil but a Medi witch, you cannot focus on anything at all, and maybe

something is broken…

But then she touches her wand to your head and you do not need to focus at all.

*** May 14 1999

She is awake, a small form on the hospital bed. Her breathing is uneven and the tears are still trailing down her cheeks but when she sees me she

does not scream and for that I am grateful.

"Hermione…" it hurts to say her name, and I fight the tears as I sit in the chair beside the bed. Her hair is braided away from her face, coiling beside

her head. Her face is pale and her cheeks hollow, she looks straight through me. "Hermione."

Again, more firm.

She looks then, but there is a vacant look in her expression.

"Yo-you're not r-real." Her voice is hoarse, and low, and she winces as if it hurts to speak.

The medi-witch came into view then, careful not to get to close, "You are at Saint Mungus Hermione, I've told you this before remember? Mr.

Weasley here has come to see you."

The once bushy haired girl, made a noise and for a moment her face turned ugly, angry before losing expression once more. I glanced back at the

door where Alastor and Molly waited. She had wanted to come in herself, but she had burst into tears before we could even apparate over. Medi-

witch Hastings was not sure she should even have visitors but had been so difficult they thought it would help for her to see a familiar face.

"He kill-me?" the question hurt to be asked, and she coughed roughly with the effort, letting out a pained cry as the wounds on her back agitated.

The whip marks had been magical, and though they were beginning to scab over now they would not be added by magic and had been so infected

when she was rescued that the healing process had been even more delayed.

"You're not dead, "Hastings said again, very patiently. Her dark hair was curling softly around her ears. When she spoke the dimple in her left cheek

flashed. Her green eyes were very serious but gentle; she could not have been older than Charlie, probably late twenties.

"May I-?" I made a motion to get closer uneasily.

"Move slowly, she spooks very easily, and we are still not sure the extent of which her mind has suffered."

Because she was tortured, for nearly five months she had been a victim of Death-Eaters. I tried not to focus on the ruin of her back, instead

noticing the scar under her chin, her eyebrow. There was little color to her cheeks, but still an improvement from when they had found her, so

covered in blood and near death. I made a move to touch the arm closest to me; she lay on her stomach on arm curled around her head and the

other loosely by her face. She did not flinch but I could see her sliding away. Shutting down before my eyes, "Hermione please, its Arthur…Molly is

here to she would love to see you."

I could not help the emotion that clouded my words, or the painful feeling in my chest as my hand closed over hers, "I'm real Hermione, you're not

dead. You're safe."

"Never safe." She whispered, her hand went slack and her eyes took on a glazed expression, "Hermione!"

The Medi-witch stepped forward, calling for back up. She pushed at my chest, "It is best you leave Mr. Weasley."

"But-"

There were more coats coming in, orders being called, "Now!"

_Safe_


	17. she sells

She Sells

_January 3 1999 Two weeks in Captivity_

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._

_She sells, sea shells, by the sea shore._

They laughed, crowded around lazily throwing roasted nuts at her like some sort of rat.

She scooped up the ones that landed near her calmly, her words repeating.

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._

Again, and again going a little faster.

_Tell us a little diddy_ the compulsion spell wasn't one that was used often during battle, too sneaky. It had to build.

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore_

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._  
It was ridiculous the things they amused themselves with. A peanut hit her squarely in the head, and then another made its way down the hole of

her shirt as she bent forward.

Cheers all around.

She didn't get angry, only smiled picking up more of the nuts while Avery walked in a wide circle a smirk on his face. He told her horrible things, spit at her feet before winding his hand in her hair and dragging her up none to gently.  
And when he turned to face his mouth open for a kiss, she shoved a fist full of peanut into his open mouth smiling in satisfaction when he gagged in surprise, coughing unattractively.

_She sells sea shells by the sea shore._


	18. STOP

Stop

I would like to thank everyone who had been reading this and reviewing, it is much welcomed. I know this is a tough story to read and even worse to write, so I thank you for giving it a chance.  
Ali  
_  
She was crying, not horrible ear splitting screams but the kind that are so quite you do not realize they are there at all until you see them. She sits straight with her eyes looking straight ahead and even through the tears you notice the anger, can feel her trying to fight the spell that held her sitting so straight and tight, legs crossed and hands frozen on her knees. She was naked from the waist up, her wild hair now limp with dirt and grim covered her breast to pool in her lap. Dolohov is casually leaning against the wall waving his wand almost lazily as he recited, 'Hermione Granger is a Mudblood whore.'  
Over and over again he repeated the sentence until it was almost a song.  
You knew that the words would heal to scar her skin, the quill had left neat loopy scrawl across her back, evenly spaced from shoulder to the beginning curve of her buttocks. You do not say anything because Dolohov is mental, in the worst sense more so since his association with Bellatrix. He pauses long enough to lick her wounds clean to which a muscle in her jaw ticks and her fingers flex a tiny bit against her knees. Before she could fully regain herself to break the spell he is striding from the room whistling under his breath.  
She does not stop crying.  
_*** He wants to see her…whole and clean. The memories come too fast to stop, bloody and broken and screaming, and fighting, crying, pleading, begging, laughing, crying, screaming, bleeding, broken-  
_Stop_  
Time has been lost through spells, potions and sleep until you are awake and it is the end of the month. Three weeks since you betrayed your father and the dark lord. You wake in a room; not the hospital. It is spacious and there is a fire going in the fireplace though it never gets too warm. The four Poster bed has deep burgundy curtains and the large duvet is a matching burgundy with lines of black. There is a portrait of a meadow and it is vast and empty as the wind carries through the grass.  
There is no pain when you sit up, only a tightness that pulls across your back almost hurting but not quite. The Hogwarts Crest is draped over the fireplace, a tray of potions and creams off to the side.  
For a long time you just sit and stare waiting for the anger, and the fear. But there is just emptiness, a kind of haze that has settled over your mind that makes it hard to focus on any one thing. Madam Pomfrey comes in then, at such a brisk pace her wand already moving to mix the potions on the table that she does not notice you are awake until she turns with a jar in her hand.  
"You should not be sitting up, you will aggravate the scabs." Her tone is brisk but underneath is something else you cannot put a finger one, "How are you feeling?"  
"A-ah" you cough roughly, wincing and try again, "I-I don't know…"  
There is that flicker again, that something you don't recognize and then she is regarding your back, poking and prodding before applying the cream, "They are healing nicely, though you will have scars I'm afraid." She shook her head, "It can't be avoided though I've helped it along best I-"  
"Is she alive?" the questions is out your mouth before you can stop it, soft but she hears it. "Granger…Is she- my father, he did something to her. There was a blade-I-"you stop.  
_Stop_  
The words are clogged in your throat and it hurts to swallow them down as you remember what it was like.  
Bleeding-broken-hurting-crying-pleading-hurting-pushing-thrusting-bleeding-crying-  
_Stop_  
It bubbles up, so fast you are not sure what is happening before your breath gets stuck in your lungs and the air refuses to travel through your chest. The guilt is crippling and you fold over yourself as if you've been hit. The Medi-witch gently eases your body to the side, pushing your head between bent knees. She says something soothing, deep breaths and taps a finger against your back to a rhythm you try to follow as spots appear in your vision. There are tears wet on your cheeks, and the bile follows right after, burning on the way up bitter and acrid in your mouth.  
"Ms. Granger is alive, she is safe."  
That is all she says, but you feel too guilty to ask more so you swallow your questions and just stop.  
_Stop_


End file.
